Barkin Mad!
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: A follow on from One Crazy Summer. It's a year gone and Louise is to return to Forks for Bella's wedding. She on the other hand wants to catch up with a friend who has been ignoring her. what will happen.. read to find out...
1. Chapter 15

Barkin Mad!  
Well I am not onto the editing of this story, I hope you enjoyed One Crazy summer.  
Well I am going to do some slight changes to this story, but nothing mega is gonna change, so please do not worry a little hair on your head.  
I will be trying to edit a chapter a day as I want these all complete.  
XoXo

Emy


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes: **So I had to add to this chapter, it was very hard for me to read this story and not be pissed off with my writing! So I am going to make a semi ton of changes...  
**Edit:** 17th April 1:33am  
**Theme song for this chapter: **Queen I want to break free....

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I lay in my bed enjoying the first day off from my summer job. I rolled to my side the alarm woke me up, and I hit it with my palm. I smiled thinking of my day.

I grunted remember that I wasn't aloud to do much. There had been a rash of murders in Seattle. Patrick was phoning Charlie and vice versa. So I wasn't aloud to have a summer job away from Patrick. I was dropped off and picked up from school.

I think it was my near death encounter that made Patrick was so paranoid, I was glad school was finally over.

The best part of this year was that I proved to have improved in my behaviour, so was aloud to apply for my drivers licence, and I past with flying colours. I was now planning a road trip, but again Patrick's paranoia spoiled my plan.

Getting out the bed I glance at the window, it was the same old dull day. I got my toiletries and clean clothes I headed for the bathroom. After a shower I rushed to the kitchen to the smell of something burning.

"Dad!" I shouted taking the toast from under the grill and he snapped his eyes open.

"Oh, sorry Lou." His eyes sporting dark circles, reminded me of the Cullen's.

"Dad you did you get any sleep last night?" I asked placing a hand onto his shoulder.

He blinked watching me throwing away the burned toast. I quickly starting to put fresh sliced under the grill, then started mix eggs.

"Dad you know, you really need to sleep." I placed the mix of egg into a sauce pan. "I mean, you'll end up ordering twenty copies of Jones self help CD's instead of the Jonas Brothers, again!"

He then glared playfully, "Louise, it was one mistake, and those CD's flew off the shelf." His voice was strained through a yawn.

I laughed mixing the eggs making sure everything was cooking in its right time. Patrick was now helping by opening a can of beans and I watched him. "Dad I think it's safe if you just, make yourself a coffee." He stared at me.

"When did you become the parent?" his voice confused.

I simple wave a hand about, "right about the time when you kept freaking about the killings. They've stopped."

Patrick stopped putting coffee ground in the coffee machine. "I don't care, until the killer is found. You're not safe." His voice was commanding.

I rolled my eyes, not like I can say; _yeah dad a bunch of vampires has been on feeding frenzy!_

I just bit my tongue trying not to burn anything.

Sitting down Patrick finished eating his breakfast. I watched him closely, wondered when the best time, to ask him about Forks.

"Lou you gotten a letter." He said before I could open my mouth. I took the letter and opened it slowly. I then blinked; I was really caught off guard.

"It's a wedding invitation!" I turned over the delicate card, I then read slowly.

"I didn't know there was an engaged." Patrick said getting up to clean up the plates. I then nodded opening it. I then did a double take. It was Bella, and Edward.

I laughed, "It must be a joke." I spoke out loud. Patrick turned around to stare at me.

"What's a joke?" glancing to him I waved the invite.

"Bella is getting married." He then joined my side looking over the invitation.

"Well explains why Charlie's been moody lately." He smiled and I didn't get it.

"Dad she's not even nineteen yet." I then see there was more to the letter.

"Well takes after her dear dad" he laughed loud. My hands over my eyes and I tried not to join in. I opened the letter; my eyes scanned writing that clearly was too neat to be Bella's.

_Dear Louise,_

_ I wanted to write to you, as you are Bella's cousin. I know she would want you to come to the wedding. I also want to let you know that you can be bride's maid. Don't worry about Patrick he will agree to you coming. I mean it's a wedding._

_I would have Emmett even pick you up to make him feel safer. I know you are going to cave in. so please can you come here before the wedding for pre wedding preparations._

_Oh and also congratulations on getting your drivers licence you can borrow one of our cars while you are here. _

_Take care I am awaiting your call_

_Alice Cullen…_

_P.S the new born vampires have been dealt with so stop worrying about them._

I re read the letter several times and I laughed.

"Dad I need to go to Forks!" I asked getting to my feet slowly.

He froze at the sink, his eyes slowly found mine, "Louise I really don't think, right now isn't a good time." I rolled my eyes, and then waved the invitation in his face.

"Bride's maid, I kinda have to go dad." I then placed the invitation down; Patrick took in a shape breath. "Look Emmett is going to pick me up." I stared to him wide eyes, "Please, oh please, please, please." He coughed. "Well if you are needed. Fine you can go." I then jumped doing a quick dorky dance.

"I'll call the Cullen's, and talk with Emmett, ok." He nodded, and I holding in a scream. "I'm going to pack." I rushed picking up the cordless phone.

In my room I quickly dialled the Cullen's house, after two rings I hear her giggle. "Hi Alice," I then listen to the laugh stop.

"Hay Louise I hate waiting for a call." I could understand the feeling, when I sense a phone call coming soon, it bothered me for hours. Having premonitions are never as fun as movies make you believe.

I rolled my eyes lying on my bed. "So remind Emmett to tone it down, don't want him scaring Patrick again." I said playing with a hang nail holding the phone with my shoulder.

Alice was quiet for a while. "Well Emmett is all for picking you up, just say when." Her voice was calm.

I then sat up grabbing the phone again and thought. "Erm tomorrow, I really need to get out this town." I then moved my legs to be relaxing on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah he'd be there about ten, is that cool." Alice finally spoke after a purse.

I laughed this time. "Yeah please. I'm gonna go tell Patrick."

Alice was quiet for a while. "Take a subtle approach his still in a worried mood." I hated when Alice forgets I have her power too.

I stood up. "Alice, I don't need power of premonition to know that."

I burst into laughter Alice giggled, "Ok see you tomorrow, and pack light, we are going clothes shopping."

I gave a gasp, "Later Alice." I hung up then dialling another number.

I held the phone close to my ear, the dial tone made me hold my breath.

Billy answered softly like always, "Hay Billy, its Lou, is Jake there?" I kept holding my breath, but I knew from his tone I was going to be disappointed.

"Lou, his just gone out, I will tell him you called." I took a gulp, my throat dried. "Yeah thank you, just tell him, I'm coming to Forks, Bella's getting married."

Billy grunted and I didn't understand. "Yes, we know." His voice edgy and I sighed. "Well I will come and see Jacob when I am in Forks." Billy's voice lighter. "Yes he will like that, well goodbye Louise." He hung up before I got to say goodbye.

Placing the phone down on the bed I sighed, since February Jacob hadn't answered my letters or my phone calls.

I walked to the living room. "Dad, I just wanted to tell you that Emmett is picking up tomorrow morning." I sat down beside him looking what was on the TV.

He nodded, "Ok you better start getting ready," He said in a bored tone I didn't like.

"Dad are you ok?" I hated having to stare at the side of his face; he didn't even look at me.

"Yeah I'm, you just go have a good time, not being trapped in here with me." My stomach sunk, I didn't want to leave him behind, I just hated being trapped.

"Ok dad." I reached over to kiss his cheek; he lifted a hand lightly giving my arms a squeeze.

"I'm really proud of you cupcake." He said before turning back to the TV. I rushed off to my room pack light. I laughed thinking of Alice's last message, and I felt happier to go back to Forks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was nine fifty seven; I was waiting by the front door. I knew it was stupid, but I just wanted to get to Forks. I needed to one wonder why Bella was getting married; two find Jacob and ask why he was ignoring me. Finally three, be away from Seattle like I wanted to be for a long time.

I heard the Jeep and felt serge of excitement, I picked up my things. "Let the guy get to the door first Lou." Patrick got to the front door before me.

"Sorry just I," I then stopped Emmett was bigger than I could possible remember.

"Hello Patrick," His voice was strong and Patrick took his hand shacking it.

"Still got that iron grip?" Patrick asked letting his hand go shaking it out, I then sighed wanting to leave.

"Well I do what I can." He smiled to me and I blushed, if Emmett wasn't taken, or a vampire, He would be my type. Then again, he was madly in love with Rosalie.

"Would you like coffee?" Patrick wasn't hiding the fact he didn't want me to rush off.

"Dad traffic, time, we really better." I waved my arms to in front of him. Emmett laughed, "I told Alice I'd have her there for afternoon."

Patrick nodded. "Just take care," He finally gave me a hug, "Be good." He said after a minute too long hug.

"Yeah I will." I replied giving him one last kiss on the cheek, "I love you Dad." My arms held onto him tight.

"I love you too Cupcake, now give Bella and Charlie my love."

Watching Emmett pick up my things was amusing," Alice said she wanted to buy you better clothes." He laughed as we made our way to the car.

I grunted at the thought and Emmett laughed more, "Not going to change her mind." He added.

"I like my own clothes." My voice was a whine, He nodded.

"Yeah good you're not all high maintenance." He gave me a quick look over so I had to laugh.

I followed him to the Jeep. "Bella's looking forward to seeing you." Emmett said while I was getting into the Jeep.

I nodded. "Well I would say the same thing." He started the car up, I closed my eyes.

The drive seems to be shorter, Emmett sang along to the CD, the music wasn't to my taste, but then it was his car.

"You're growing your hair out!" Emmett stated, feeling relived that he turned the music down.

I turned to face him playing with the ends of my blonde hair now past my shoulders now, "Yeah I thought why not."

His laughed filled over the full base music. "Emmett, why are Bella and Edward getting married?" he froze the music the only thing filling the void. "I think that question is better aimed for them." He finally answered, and I nodded.

The forests of Forks come into view, I took a sigh of relief and Emmett laughed. "That eager, to get away from me?"

I turned to face him and gave a sly smile. "No Emmett, I would never do such a thing." I then lightly pushed his arm, well more slap cos his arm didn't move.

We pulled up to Bella's house; Alice was waving a little sign saying welcome back. I rolled my eyes now sliding down the seat, Bella standing next to Alice reflecting my facial expression.

Emmett jumped out the Jeep taking my bags out, Alice face feel. "I told her to pack light." Her voice was dripping disappointment.

"Maybe she doesn't want new clothes Alice, not everyone is hyper aware of fashion treads like you." Emmett jump to my defence made me smile; I jumped out the Jeep rushing to Bella. We meet in the middle of the yard and we hug each other tightly. "I was so worried about you." We said at the same time. "Why you worried about me for?" freezing we laughed speaking at the same time again.

"Seattle vampires going crazy, I was scared you were, well you weren't killed." She brushed a hand over my hair.

I laughed, "I was worried, that you got knocked up." She tilted her head.

"One Lou, vampires don't knock Humans up, and two, me Edward, well you understand." She blushed trying to hide it with her hair.

I laughed hugging her again. "So why you getting Married?" she avoided the question watching Charlie come into view.

"Louise your Dad letting you leave the town?" his voice, always seem to be cheerful around me.

I nodded. "Thought I'd never see the out side of Seattle again." I now gave him a hug feeling happier.

Charlie was the little brother of Patrick, so naturally Patrick had fun making digs at his little brother.

I laughed with him. "Well I'm just glade the killings stopped; I might be able to go out more."

Charlie giving me an adult I know better look. "Louise it's a serious matter." His eyes didn't portray the seriousness of his words,

Bella and I looked to each other; Emmett had finished taking my Bags into the house.

"Oh I fit a fold up bed in my room," Bella smiled, "So no sofa bed."

I waved a hand more of a happy thing, than a moment of sarcasm. "Oh Joy." I added with a quick wink.

Bella's laugh was light and Alice stared. "Well we going to be shopping, all day." I went wide eyed. "Oh crap." I said simply, and then turned to Emmett and Charlie for help. "Come on Lou it won't be that bad." Alice protested, and I didn't speak much more after getting into her yellow Porsche.

The day couldn't have gone longer, I was grateful when we got home. I couldn't get out the many outfits Alice made me try on, fast enough. It was my version of hell and it had purple lace and black skirts. Alice bounced out the driver's side of the car.

Bella out the passenger side, I see she was happy the day was over as much as I was. She and I squeezed into one seat and it wasn't that nice. Alice smiled going to the boot of the car and started unloading shopping bags. Lots and lots of clothes had been brought, I didn't like the fact she paid for several outfits I didn't really want, but they weren't that bad. "Can we take my truck to rent the movies?" Bella asked Alice at the door, and I blinked feeling a sudden wave of confusion. "Hu, what!" I looked to Alice then Bella.

"Girls night in was Alice's idea, renting movie popcorn and all that."

Bella's voice was soft but with a hint of a tone. "Louise I love slumber parties."

I nodded. I on the other hand never really had much to do with slumber parties, more of a go to a rave or house party. I shook the memories away. That was a long time ago, and wasn't me anymore.

After buying a countless amount of popcorn, and other snack food, It took us about twenty minutes to decide what film to rent. I didn't want a romance, Bella happily agree. So we settled for a comedy about a man trying to help three kids getting bullied.

Sitting in the living room I smiled, after the sleeping bags placed on the floor. Alice sporting a cameo pyjama set, making it look great.

Me and Bella in normal flannel pyjamas, and I didn't mind being plain Jane.

Me and Bella now were throwing popcorn across the room, Alice watched with amusement. "Ok I am a vampire, and even I think your wasting that." Bella laughed.

"Alice its fun, you never tried it." She then pursed. "Oh vampire." I laughed catching the popcorn in my mouth doing a dorky dance, and Bella laughed taking some jelly beans popping them in her mouth. "You know Lou, you should be a dancer." Bella joked and I threw a hand full of jelly beans at her.

Alice laugh was musical. "Can we play truth or dare?" She then smiled knowing we were already going to say yes.

Three shaded of pink nail varnish, and a sing along later I was sitting there in deep thought.

"Oh Lou, it's not like we asked you, what the square route of pie, I just asked who you have a crush on?"

I closed my eyes, "I don't have a crush. I really don't!" my voice seemed frustrated.

Alice laughed, "Not true." I stared to her.

"Well Jake doesn't count!" I added while crossing my hands across my chest.

"Why doesn't he count?" Bella now asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"Cos his not talked to me in forever, and it's been driving me crazy." Bella then avoided my stare.

Then Alice jumped to her feet. "Who wants a facial?"

The night carried on, and I feel sleep while Alice babbled on about wedding plans. I woke up the next morning alone. I got up feeling my back was painfully stiff, and I made a mental note never to sleep on the floor again.

I walked into the kitchen, and Bella had already started making waffles.

"Nice sleep?" she asked as I sat at the table.

"Not unless the floor was a fluffy mattress." I yawned stretching out my spine trying to get the feeling back.

Bella laughed taking waffles out the waffle iron. "Well Alice is gone home, she remember she has more wedding planning to do."

I then tapped my hands on the table. "So Charlie's out today?" I asked watching her eyes from the table.

She nodded simply placing waffles and syrup in front of me. "Then I can ask why you and Edward getting married?"

Bella stopped moving, she then sat down with her own waffles. "Lou, it's complicated." I nodded not dropping my stare.

"Well, what I think is." I started avoiding the fact she kept staring away from me. "Well Bella, I've got all day!" my eyes still staring her down, but Bella didn't cave.

"Not right now, please Louise." She got to her feet, the phone ringing. I started to eat slowly. I wasn't going to drop the subject as I listen to Bella's end of the conversation.

"Well Alice wants us to go, and get you fitted for your dress." I then placed a fork down.

"Dress, wait, what!" I then kept open and closing my mouth like a fish out of water.

"Also you can pick up the car your borrowing." Bella added making me smile.

"Why didn't you say so?" We finished off eating the breakfast. I then quickly got cleaned and dressed then leaving with Bella to the Cullen's house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ouch, Alice!" my eyes glared feeling the Bobbie pin stick into my waist again.

"Well if you keep still, I wouldn't stick you. I'm trying my hardest." Alice snapped at me trying to keep calm.

My fist clenched at my side I listen to Bella's giggled. "Nice to know you find this so amusing." Her head nodded quickly trying to stay on the chair she was sitting with Esme.

It was like I was more welcome with the Cullen's, but then I still felt nervous around them.

"See Bella, I told you lavender would look great on all of us." I looked down to the dress. It wasn't a bad looking dress, and I thought it flattered my curves. "See I knew you would like the style." Alice smiled up to me. "You've lost weight since last time we see you, but then I knew that."

I rolled my eyes lightly. "So you like the dress Bella?" I asked her, she gave the thumbs up. I then stepped down from the stool I was on, and I turned to the full length mirror in Alice's room. "Ok I like it." I twirled and stared to myself.

"Yay this is great." Alice jumped clapping then looking to me. "Ok I think we are done, just get changed." Taking the dress off was worse than putting it on. Alice made sure I didn't tear or rip any of the delicate layers of fabric, and I kept still while she helped me out the dress.

After quickly putting my skinny jeans and shirt on, Emmett met me outside the room, and his smile wide lifting me up in a hug. I coughed reminding him I needed to breathe.

"Sorry I forget how fragile you humans are." My eyes stared to him, but then I didn't mind.

"So car," I jumped to what I wanted to know.

"Yes it's in the garage full tank, and I think you'll like it." His voice excited and I nodded.

"Four wheels, and good breaks, all I care." I felt something cover my eyes, I jumped.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen." Edward's voice was soft, and I shuddered.

"You know this isn't fair!" I stammered feeling nervous, but the nerves stopped knowing Jasper was near by.

Edward laughed leading me to the garage. I hoped it was, as I couldn't see anything being blind folded. My body was stiff with Edward holding me, so I wouldn't fall over. Even if I was nicer to him, didn't mean I disliked him less.

I just learned one, he wasn't going to eat Bella. Two, he wasn't that bad of a guy, and three, I had no reason to really hate him.

"Ta da!" Emmett shouted when the blind fold finally come off, He was even sporting some nifty jazz hands. My eyes adjusted to the light of the room, and then I saw it.

The car of my dreams, it was a Pontiac G5 in royal purple. I then smiled jumping on Emmett hugging him, and then turned to Edward doing the same.

"Whoa, this car is." Then I stopped my stomach churning. "What, oh Edward!" I turned to the car then back to him. "You brought me this didn't you?"

Emmett laughed, and Edward nodded slowly. "Well Emmett, me and Alice got it for you." He answered slowly. "We thought it be nice, since we couldn't think of what else you want."

Bella and Alice entered the garage.

"So what you think?" Alice ran a hand over the hood of the car, and I watched her.

"You knew I'd want this model?" I watched her close.

"Well yes, and I knew you wanted this car more than anything." Edward smiled, Bella now at his side holding onto him.

"Ok I love the car, but really you shouldn't have."

Emmett grunted. "Look you love the car. The car loves you." He threw a set of car keys at me, my hands shot up taking them.

"Oh yeah, driving time." My eyes were wide looking to the new shiny key in my hand.

"So who wants to join me for a spin?" I waved the keys. Everyone looked nervous. "What?" I then watched each of there faces.

"Lou, we thought, well since you have the car." Bella said slowly, and I could read in her eyes where she was going.

"Look I know I want to see him. I'm not ready right now."

Alice laughed. "Look you're dying to go, now go." She pushed me into the car. "Just remember, I can't see your future there, so be careful." I nodded doing my seat belt up. My hand on the wheel, and I smiled smelling the fresh leather interior.

"Don't wait up for me!" I now started the car, and waved goodbye. I wasn't excited about where I was going. I was terrified.

Driving seemed to not curb my nerves. I avoided the little reservation, and it was hard for me to go to La Push. I drove close, but then turned away and drove in circles. The car was a dream, and I loved the feeling of driving. I soon looked to the time, and I have been driving for an hour. I had to just go and get it over with.

I drove slowly into La Push, and I scanned the houses slowly. I then see a ground of men hanging about outside a store. One of them caught my eye. Then another, and my face broke into a smile.

I parked my car rushing to the group. Quil see me breaking into a wide smile, and he greeted me with a hug.

"Louise, how you been?" he asked me softly, and the others stared to him. "Oh Louise, these are, Paul, Jared, and Sam."

He pointed them out, and I nodded to each of them. Suddenly my eyes stuck on Sam's for some reason, when our eyes meet. I felt a strong sense of knowing. Sam watched my eyes with the same knowing, but then never spoke.

"I was looking for Jake?" I said watching each of them, and they gave me the same look Bella gave me that night.

"His been, well not himself lately." Quil then answered my lost expression.

"Well, I just wanted to see how he was." I watched there faces watching mine, and I didn't understand what was so wrong.

"If we see him, we will tell him you were looking." Sam spoke his eyes burning into my face.

"Ok well I am going to see Billy." I finally step away back to the car.

I found the Black house easy enough. I jumped out the car, and walked slowly to the front door. When Billy opened it he smiled, and I smiled in return.

"I'm sorry Lou, Jacob's not here." He simply said, but I stepped inside. "I'm not here to see him, I'm here to..." I looked around the house. "Ok, his been gone a while." I see the piles of mess in the small space. "I know it's out of place to say, but do you need help?" I picked my words carefully, I watch Billy looking nervous.

"Louise, you don't have to," I waved a hand.

"No I mean I can help." I replied. Billy then moved so I could walk into the small living place slash kitchen. The dishes needed cleaning, and laundry left undone.

"I can't pay you." He added and I shrugged.

"I don't want to be paid, I just want to help." He nodded, and then smiled.

"Thank you." Billy watched me roll my sleeves up. I was going to let Jake know how disappointed I was with him.

I finished drying the last dishes, and unloaded the drier. Billy was watching a game on the telly. I smiled looking around the tidy room, and I nodded at my good work. "Louise you are a God sent." Billy added with a grateful smile.

"Well just, I just did what I can." I then picked up my car keys.

"If Jacob. Just tell him, I was looking for him." Billy nodded lightly.

"I sure will, well safe drive home." I walked out the house. I turned back to see the door close. I didn't want to go back quite yet. So I got into the car driving to the first beach.

It didn't take me too long to get there. I parked the car slowly, and got out locking it behind me. The day was now turning to night, and I watched the waves of the sea crash on the shore. I then closed my eyes taking in the smell of the water. I then hear a cough. First part of me wanted to turn around, but I didn't move.

"So you come to get me to go to the wedding then." The voice was harsh, and I bit my lip.

"No, I come here, because." I pursed, still fighting the need to face the person talking to me. "I wanted to see why, you not replied to my letters." My voice was small. Jacob was quiet; I couldn't know where he was. I turned around, and he was sitting on a rock. I didn't recognise him at first.

I stepped closer to him, but he didn't even turn to look at me. "I don't understand." I whispered softly. Jacob's face was focused to the cliffs and avoided my direction.

"I've been busy, and no time to write." His voice cut me down. I walked back a few steps.

"You could of told me this, when I called." I then felt my voice turning rough from my sudden dry throat. I kept my eyes on him, but kept staring away. "I wanted so much to hear from you, and you just." I held my mouth, and I couldn't speak.

"Look I just don't care; I have too much to worry. You're not one of them." His voice was cruel in a way, I never thought was possible. I bit into my lip; it was trembling beyond my control.

"I missed you so much Jake, I care so much." I couldn't stop the tear trickle down my cheek.

"I didn't miss you!" Jacob eye's was still away from me, and his body was tense, but his hands shaking violently. I watched.

"Fine, I'll leave you." I spat out.

"Good leave." His replied getting to his feet his back to me.

"Also I helped your dad, tell him I've seen you." I turned going back to my car. "You arsehole!" I muttered walking to my car. After starting up I drove away quickly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I pulled over on the side of the road, just outside La Push. My eyes so full of tears I couldn't see the road. I broke down crying into the steering wheel. My heart ached like I was having my heart squeezed tight, and I couldn't breathe through the sobs.

I pulled my knees to my chest; it was the worst feeling in the world. I didn't want to move, and I wanted to close my eyes and it was all a dream.

I knew it wasn't a close my eyes and it will all go away thing. Jacob Black was mean to me. No not mean, down right harsh, and cruel. I choked back on my tears wiping my face quickly. I didn't believe he would do this to me. I mean he was ball of sunshine, and energy Jake was.

I looked to the person on the beach, and he wasn't Jacob Black, it was a pod person, and they stole his body.

I finally controlled my crying, and then placed my feet back down. I started the engine again, and started to drive back to Bella's.

I got to the front door in one piece. I felt the door open, and Bella pulled me into a hug. Alice must have seen me pull over and cry, and Bella was ready for me.

We sat down, and I told her of what happened. I filled her in the detail to his cruelty.

Bella's eyes wide, "He just said all that?" I nodded, but then it wasn't the same as being there.

I didn't notice the look in her eyes. "I don't believe him." She got to her feet, and I got to mine.

"Bella, what on earth is going on?" I felt my throat tighten again.

"I can't tell you, but I am going to be right back." She grabbed her Car keys, and I stared.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she watched my face.

"Just stay here ok, I'll talk more when I get back." I nodded going back to the living room, I turned the TV on. Bella was starting her truck, and then pulled away.

I hear the door open, and jumped seeing Charlie pop his head in the living room. "Oh Charlie, I thought you was Bella." He then laughed. "Nope just me how was you day?" he sat down after removing his coat, and gun.

"The Cullen's got me a car, and Alice fitted my dress." I turned to face him. I skipped out my trip to La Push in threat of fresh tears.

"That's a nice car, you did say thank you." I nodded, and then we both looked to the Basketball game I was watching. "What the scores?" he asked I simply told him, and we sat and watched the game in silence.

Charlie got up once to order a pizza. At the time I wasn't hungry. My mind was to busy thinking what was taking Bella so long, and it was driving my crazy.

When the pizza finally arrived I was starved, and I ate my slices slowly while the game carried on. I didn't mind watching sports so much, and Charlie and I talked during the commercials.

Hearing the trucks return I turned to face the living room door. Bella stormed into the room, and our eyes meet. Bella's face told it all, and I got to my feet leaving the room, I just wanted to be alone now.

Waking up the next morning I could see the dull sky. I felt like it reflected my mood. I just wanted the wedding to be over with. I just wanted to go home, and crawl into my misery.

Bella rocked my back lightly, "Come on, we have cake testing today." Bella whispered.

"You get to taste four different kinds of frosting." She was trying to be cheerful, and I rolled to face her. My eyes still puffy and my throat hurt. "I just don't know." My voice was a whisper.

"Look Jake is a jerk, so just shower, and then we can go cake stores." I pulled the cover over my head.

"I'm going to stay in bed." I added finally listen to Bella tapping her foot.

I felt my body being lifted from the bed, and I scream. Alice had picked me up, and was carrying me to the bathroom.

"Louise, you gave us no other choice." Bella said following us. I then waved my arms.

"Ok, ok, I'll shower dress, and come stupid cake shopping."

Bella and I did all the taste testing, plus the fact that Alice, Esme and Rosalie couldn't do much tasting, unless we had a blood flavoured cake filling.

The day wasn't that bad in the end. Bella and I made jokes about not having a cake at all, or having a food fight with the cake.

After Alice made it clear, that no one would be fighting with the cake. Me and Bella started making fun of her.

"Oh Alice, I was joking." I said lightly, but she wouldn't budge.

"I spent a long time thinking of the theme, I spend hours of the night, every detail." She pouted.

I wasn't going to be fooled. "Alice, you don't sleep." I then stared. "That isn't the point; the catering isn't going to be fast food burgers." My face trying to not break into the smile I had been hiding, Alice kept her pout.

"Louise, I want it to be perfect." I nodded.

"And I want it to be, I don't know. A normal wedding." Alice then glared, and even Esme was giggling.

"Alice, she's joking." Bella spoke; her voice was soft trying to breathe. Alice then relaxed. "Still not funny." She added watching me closely. I didn't make anymore jokes from that point on.

Getting back home was the highlight of the day. Charlie was watching a game, and relaxing with some fast food. Me and Bella already eating at Port Angeles, and went to the room. I was going to find out why she was getting married, Even if it killed me to try.

Now ready for bed, Bella and I sat down. I didn't know what to ask first, but took a deep breath.

"Bella, what happened, when you went to see Jake?" Bella now avoided my eyes, and her hands were neatly in her lap.

"He didn't really talk to me, just we agued. I told him to apologies, and he said no."

My eyes shot to the ground, but Bella held an arm around me pulling me into a hug.

"Look Lou, it's not you, really it's him." My laugh was stiff and dry.

"Bella was you and Jacob. Involved?"

Her arm let me go quickly, and I got my answer then.

"So, you was the reason he stopped writing, and answering my calls." Bella didn't speak, and I couldn't believe it.

"Louise it's not like that." But I didn't want to hear it.

"Then what is it like?" I now jumped up to my feet, and my eyes focused on hers. "Cos right now, I can tell you, I knew about Edward leaving." Her eyes snapped on mine for the first time.

"Yes Charlie phoned Patrick ever day. He was upset and scared." I didn't tone my voice down, and Bella eyes started to well up, and I didn't care. "So Edward walks back into your life, and you just dump Jake. Then take Edward back."

Bella bit her lip shaking her head. "It's not like that I was never in a relationship with Jake."

My eyes softened, and my hands now relaxed. "Bella, you were the one person who didn't agree with teenagers getting married. I just don't understand."

Her eyes wide and I could tell she wanted to tell me something. But I got into my bed. "Bella I'm sorry." She nodded with a small smile.

"It's ok I wish I could tell you, why Jake is so, angry right now."

"But you can't." she nodded to my reply getting in her own bed.

"I promise, when the time is right. I'll tell you why I'm getting married. I promise." My eyes studied hers, and I smiled.

"Ok, night Bella."

"Night, Lou." Turning off the light I watched Bella close her eyes to sleep. I still didn't get my answer, but I knew I could wait a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The next few days flew by, and I didn't think much more about Jacob. One because my chest would feel the strain of his last words to me. Two I knew that he wasn't worth the pain. So I carried on with the motions of the wedding, I never cared to ask Bella about it.

The time was easy to let slip by, and the wedding planning didn't involve me that much. Bella and I just found it amusing to watch Alice go into more fits. First the photographers, and then the catering staff, she even wanted an ice sculpture of Bella and Edward. I was glad both Edward and Bella put there foots down with a strong no.

I even got to spend more time with Renee; she was fun to have about, even if she avoided seeing Charlie that much.

"So he went to catch, and he feel face first in the dirt. Oh it was funny, but he caught it, so winning the game."

Bella already heard this story about Phil. I found it amusing to hear Renee talk about her new husband. "So Lou how's your Father?" my eyes fell slightly not for her to notice, but then Renee always picked up on the little things.

"His doing ok, better than even." Renee nodded dropping the subject.

I was sitting with Emmett playing a game of battle ships. I found more fun to play with Emmett, and it was nice spending time with my favourite of the Cullen's. It was nice playing a game with someone who wouldn't predict my moves, or read them from my thoughts.

"Lou, we need to talk!" Bella said lightly after I sank Emmett's battle ship, and won again.

"Erm yeah, sure." I got to my feet, and Emmett requested a rematch when I got back.

Edward was standing by the sink, and Bella stood by his side. It was like the moment my mum and dad told me about my mum's cancer. I sat down at the table. My head was spinning, and I didn't know I was going to hate what they were going to tell me.

"Louise, I know for a while, you have wondered why me and Bella." Edward started, he kept looking to me, and I knew he was trying to hear in my thoughts if I had a clue, what on earth he was talking about. "Lou, I'm going to be a vampire." I then felt my breath stop; I held it for so long I didn't want to get mad, not yet.

"It's a long story Louise, but it's what Bella wants." Edward carried on, but my head I was scream, shouting my protests.

"Louise, I have to do this, I want forever with Edward." I jumped up finally finding my voice.

"You." I pointed to Edward. "This is your fault. I can't believe you of all people."

Bella put a hand up in protest. "Louise, there are these vampires, The Volturi, and if I'm still human. Louise they're going to kill me."

My hands clutched onto the table. My knuckles were turning white. I didn't care, and I didn't want to.

"You just, make me sick." I wanted my eyes to burn Edward. I wanted to rip him up.

"Louise, it's going to happen, we thought." I laughed darkly at Edward's soft voice.

"I don't care. I hate you, and I wish you got killed in Italy." I spat the words knowing they would hurt Bella.

Edward didn't seem to look angry with my response, but I could see it eating up Bella.

"Louise you're the only one, who will know." My eyes were still wide. "Bella, I'm sorry, I don't approve and will never." My eyes filled with tears. "Once he bites you, when this happens." My voice was getting shaky from my tears spilling down my cheeks. "You're dead to me." I then rushed from the room.

I brushed past Emmett who tried to stop me. "Emmett please, let her go!" Alice said softly. I felt his cold grip loosen, and I ran out the door after grabbing my things. I drove away, to the only place I could think of to go.

I reached the beach, and I felt the wind whipping my hair around. I then felt my voice build to a scream. I screamed, and Swore into the sky. My tears were burning my face when the wind hit my tears. I couldn't control the sobbing falling down. I curled in on myself. It was a nightmare. I knew it wasn't a joke, and it was going to happen. Bella and Edward, I could see the vision more clearly in my head.

I see Edward kiss Bella softly; the bite was gentle on her throat.

Bella wouldn't scream, but gasp holding onto Edward pushing him away. Her eyes wide in pain, and then Edward would pull off.

I opened my eyes looking to the sky, it was twilight, and I started to pray, I prayed Bella would change her mind. I knew it was a long shot, but I couldn't be a part of the wedding. It wasn't a wedding to me, but a funeral.

I didn't hear someone join me, but the warmth of a hand on my shoulder made me feel colder than ever.

"Louise, I'm sorry." The voice soft, but I didn't look to him.

"It hurt, and it will always hurt me." My voice was horse from my screaming.

"Louise, it's complicated." The voice was spoken lightly. I knew it was the Jacob Black I knew, but I didn't want to look. I closed my eyes placing my face into my knees.

"I know, everyone has problems, I don't care." His arm was around my back holding me; I just closed my eyes tighter.

His body was too hot, like he was running a fever.

"Louise, can you look at me please?" I shake my head in my knees, my eyes still tightly shut.

"Jake, I, I just can't look at you." My voice was just a whisper.

Jacob still hugged me, and I felt my heart still straining to keep beating. "I'll wait for you, to be ok." Jacob got up.

I knew this from the sudden cold surround me, lifting my head from my knees he was gone, and a part of me wondered if I made it up, the whole thing up. If what just happen, was a part of my madness,

I didn't want to go back to Bella's, and I couldn't think of where to go. I sat in the car. I felt like it wasn't a gift anymore, but a bribe.

A dirty trick to make me approve of the wedding, I was on the back seat closing my eyes. I didn't like sleeping in the car, it was cold and the leather wasn't worn in, so it was still hard.

I used my coat to try and keep warm, the dreams I had kept me waking up in fear, and I then finally got some sleep, I was planning to leave as soon as I could.

When the sun was up, I started the car driving back to Bella's. I stepped inside the house, and it was quite. I noticed that Charlie had already left for work.

Bella suddenly rushing down the stair, and I was surprised she didn't trip. "Louise where was you?" her voice high and full of concern.

"I slept in the car." I then walked to the kitchen.

"Louise we were worried, Alice couldn't see where you went."

I just shrugged. "Well I'm ok, so no worry." I tried to keep my voice even.

"Jacob called for you." She spoke with hope.

"And your point is?" It was like I wasn't even there to control my words. I just spoke and acted on auto pilot.

Bella touched my arm. "You're still mad about, my choice."

I spun to face her, and I slapped her quickly. Bella held her face, her eyes wide with shock. "I'm not going to be ok; I am never going to accept your choice." I kept my hand down at my side.

"Louise, you. You hit me." She spoke softly. I turned away from her. "Bella, I'm going to go home."

Bella, still holding her face blinked still. "Please. Louise, don't go." Her voice pleading with me, but I didn't know what to say.

"I can't, I just don't want to see you throw your life away." Turning to see Edward was now with us in the room. I glared, and he didn't even flinch.

"Louise, I would hope. Well I just want you to understand what would happen. What will happen, if Bella remains human!"

I folded my arms tight across my chest. "I don't care; I thought you didn't want this for her." My whole body was trying hard to leave. I stayed for only to understand.

"I don't, but it's what Bella wants, so I think you should understand. You know I won't let her hurt anyone."

I finally caved. "Fine I'll stay, but I am still not happy."

Bella stepped closer to me, and we hugged. "I'm sorry I hit you Bella." I felt her nodded.

"It's ok, don't worry about it."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The wedding seemed to be closer each day, and I knew I was doing my best to be a good person. I didn't know what else to do, but then the phone calls started.

Bella and I walked into the living room. It was the finally dress fitting, and well I was glad not to be a human pin cushion.

"Louise, Jake phoned for you again, are you going to call him back?" Bella raised an eyebrow to me. I just grunted.

"Fine, Fine I'll call." I marched to the phone, dialled the Black house I prayed he wasn't in.

"Hello." I sighed before speaking softly.

"Hay Jake, Charlie said you needed to talk to me!" my hand was trembling on the receiver; It was hard to listen even to his gentle breathing, and not be under his spell.

"Louise. I really need to see you!" My hand gripped tighter on the receiver, and I held my breath, "Lou, you there?" Jake's voice was worried, and full of conflict.

I knew in my heart he just wanted to make up to Bella, I was the middle girl.

"I'm here. I just need to think Jacob." His breathing got deeper, and I could swear he was cursing himself.

"Louise. What I said, I didn't mean it. I want to make it up to you." Resting on the wall next to the phone my heart was beating painfully. Every beat made me weak, weak for me to hold back tears.

"Ok. I'll meet you at the first beach." I lifted my wrist to look at my watch. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

I hear Jacob punch the air with a cheer. "I'll see you then Louise. Bye" breaking into a small smile. "Bye Jake." Hanging up the phone I see Bella beside me.

"Well good luck." She gave me a quick hug then handing me my car keys, I needed more than luck.

Driving slowly, I wanted to hold onto the moment. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Jacob, but it scared me. Finding a place to park I stared to the steering wheel. I was tempted to start the car and drive away. Was I ready for this? But I got out the car slowly.

It wasn't raining, or windy. I stepped onto the beach, I was early. I laughed finding somewhere to wait for Jacob.

I watched the night sky, it was clear, smiling to see little twinkles of star. I didn't hear him join me.

"Louise." His voice next to me, and I still stared to the stars. "I want to apologies for the way I acted. It was cruel, and you didn't deserve it." The warmth of his body made me shudder.

"Don't worry about it. You told the truth." He froze next to me, and I could feel him move away from me.

"Louise I was an ass, I know, but what I said." He started, but I cut him off.

"Jake, you are in love with my cousin, you are obsessed with her." My words were like a knife. I felt them hitting him hard, and he threw a piece of driftwood.

I got to my feet, His faced away from me, and I headed for my car. "I'm trying to make it better." He spoke behind me; his hand was on my wrist holding me still.

"Jake. You just don't get it; I know you meant what you said." My voice trying hard to stay even, but it was cracking. "I never got any letters, when I called. You were with her." I then closed my eyes tight trying to stop the fresh tears from showing, Jacob let my wrist go.

It finally hit him how much I was pained by his attempt to get Bella.

Using this time I run back to my car, the tears were stinging my eyes and I needed to get away from him.

Opening the door fast I jumped in slamming it hard. The first thing I did was start the car, but I bashed my forehead on the steering wheel. I rubbed my face violently, and I opened my eyes. Jacob was staring at me from the front of the car. His eyes burned into mine, and my heart felt as if it was on the verge of bursting. I stopped the engine, staring to him through tear stained eyes.

The moment was quiet my hands tight on the wheel. Then it was like a flash, Jacob was in the passenger seat and his eyes still intense on mine.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I then felt his lips burn on mine. His kiss was strong holding me close to him. I didn't know what was happening I gave into the kiss. My heart was racing faster, and I pulled my hands into his hair. The kiss was more than I could have ever dreamed of. I didn't want to stop my body aching to be closer to his. Every nerve in my body was alive, and it felt as if I was going to lose my mind.

Losing my breath, I slowly pulled away from him. My eyes were wide feeling the bright blush break over my face.

"I. I mean. I. Jake." I couldn't speak properly, and he was catching his breath too. His eyes never left mine, and for a moment it was as if we shared the same thoughts.

"Louise, I never want to make you cry again!" his voice calming. He reached out brushed the stray tear from my eye. His hand warm, but it didn't bother me. My eyes were intensely watching his face. I didn't want to miss a detail. Jacob looked older than me for once. I knew he was a few months older than me, but he looked years older. His hair was shorter than before brushing his shoulder. I noticed his eyes never left my face. Hard to put into words the feeling I was getting. It was beyond love, and far from lustful. I never could understand emotions, but this one was extreme, and new to me.

Time had slowed down, as me and Jacob walked hand in hand across the beach. We didn't speak, but then I loved the feeling of his hand in mine. It was natural. Perfect for me to have him by my side, I didn't want to break the silence.

"Lou. I'm never going to stop being sorry for what I did." He spoke lightly stopping us close to the water. My eyes were finding his; I fought off the need to kiss him. They're other times for that.

"Jake, I don't care about that." His hands big cupped my face softly, but the warmth made me flush pink.

"I should have written to you. I should have driven to Seattle. Look into your beautiful blue eyes." The feeling was passionate, and I felt the full softness of his lips caressing mine. My heart fluttered reaching my hands around his back to hold myself steady. Breaking the kiss my eyes were drawn to his again.

"I just, I've never felt this way before. Ever." Jacob nodded with a smile. "Trust me, when I say. You are the only girl I'll feel this way about."

I felt lost in his eyes. I didn't want to leave him, but then knew I had a lot in the morning.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked softly, and held my breath. Jacob nodded with a bigger smile.

"I'd love that Louise." He reached down hugging me, and it felt like he was holding something back.

"I need to get back, wedding rehearsal and everything." He nodded. "I know it's a, inconvenience, but do you think Bella minds me crashing." I then laughed.

"I still need a date." My eyes wide and he laughed with me.

"Well then I will see you tomorrow." Leaning up I gave him one more kiss. I held onto him. I never felt happier.

I got back to my car driving back to Bella's my face still flushed. I didn't know what had happen, but driving away from La Push. I got a sinking feeling. I tried to look for a future with me and Jacob. I kept willing a vision, but I saw nothing of my life, or Jacob Black's future. It wasn't right, and I didn't know what to do about it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

I got in just as the rain started up again. Bella meet me at the door, and she stared at me. "So, how'd it go?" I'd never seen Bella this egger for news. "We talked, and just caught up." Her eyes searching mine for more news. "And..." she continued, and it looks like she was trying to see something different in me. "He asked me, to ask you. If he can come as my date to the wedding?" There was a silence that hung in the air. Bella's eyes still searching mine, and then she nodded. "Yeah, it's ok." My eyes got wide rushing to the phone. I dialled the number quick, so quick that I had to redial several times. "Jake." I quickly said hearing him answer the phone. "Lou, you lucky you just caught me." I laughed. "All a go for the wedding, you need a suit." My voice was light. "We're going to Seattle, be ready at ten." Jacob's voice caught me off guard. "You know you are too kind to me." I then giggled my face blushing again. "Well I'll see you then, bye Jake." I then listen to his goodbye I hung up quickly.

"Nothing much happen then." Bella's voice light watching me. "What?" I then laughed knowing my face gave it all away.

Waking up early I found myself excited. Truly excited to see Jacob, and spending the day with him. It was like the hours were painfully slow. I took my shower taking detail to cleaning my hair. Down to my skin. I wanted everything about me to be right. Spending a little longer on picking my clothes with an idea of what looked nice on me. After ten minutes I was finally dressed. Wearing a pair of faded black jeans, and I vintage band T shirt I checked over my reflection. I didn't put makeup on, but then placed some cherry lip balm on. Brushing my hair into a simple ponytail I was ready.

I tried to drive careful to La Push, but my hands on the wheel were trembling. I listened to the radio trying to let the music to brush out my excitement. Not working and I was still smiling with the anticipation.

Jacob was there to meet me as I pulled up. He was dressed with jeans and a tight fitting plan white T. Jacob smiled brightly seeing my car pull up. I slowly turned the key turning off the engine, and Jacob opened my car door. "Morning." Taking my hand helping me out the car. I smiled reaching up kissing him softly, and he held me close to him.

"Jake, calm down." I pulled away from him, and my eyes catching his. "Sorry just. You look wonderful!" staring away from him, and giggled he placed a hand to my face. "You're too kind." Replying slowly, and watched my eyes. "So what is the plan?" Jacob's hand sliding down to mine, the sudden feeling of warmth made my stomach flip. "We. Drive to Seattle to get you something to wear!" I didn't mean to sound breathless, but Jacob did that to me.

"Sounds great, you're driving." Jacob eying up my new car. "And how did you afford that?" pointing to the purple car. "I'm driving, and Edward and Emmett got me the car." It was like something stabbed him. Jacob's face creased up when I mentioned the Cullen boys.

"Are you ok?" my hand touching his face softly. "Jacob, you're trembling!" he shook my hand away from him. "I'm fine! Lets just go ok." His response caught me off guard, and I now got to the drivers side of the car getting in.

The drive got better, and I even turned the radio on. Jacob and I singing alone to corny pop songs. It was nice, and he relaxed more watching me drive. "Can I at least drive us back?" his hand placed on my shoulder. Almost losing sigh of the road. Taking a quick breath. "Yeah sure." My answer quick. I found hard to no steal glances at Jake now and then.

After shopping and it was fun with Jacob trying on many suits. I tried hard not to laugh when people thought Jacob to me older than he was. Being in Seattle, I knew we had to see one person.

"Dad, this is Jake." In Patrick's music shop. Jacob towered him. "Jake, this is my dad." Patrick was examining Jake very closely. He then made a cough. "Lou. Can I talk to you, a minute?" my eyes go from Patrick's to Jake. "Yeah, sure." I walked into the back room with Patrick in front of me. When he turned to face me his looked worried. "Louise. I don't approve of this." Speaking quiet. I blinked watching him close, and didn't understand. "What are you talking about, that's the Jacob. The same Jacob I told you about." He then pecked out the window to see Jacob flicking through CD's. "He seems too old for you. I know your smart, and responsible, but a man his age." I then burst out laughing. "Louise Samantha Swan. I am being serious." Covering my mouth and my eyes watered. "Dad, Jacob's sixteen, like me." Patrick did a double take at me, and then smiled. "That's one big sixteen year old." I nodded. "Yeah, he is."

With Jacob driving us back. I smiled watching him, and he held my hand in the space between us. "You like your suits?" I asked lightly watching his face close. "Yeah they're nice." He turned to face me quickly, and then kissed the back of my hand. "You know, I keep telling you how wonderful you look." Blushing deeply but his eyes were back on the road. It was hard not to get lost with Jake. I couldn't explain how he seemed to know how to make me happy. Like the strangest thing. It was like he could read me.

We was in Alice's room of the Cullen house getting ready for the Wedding rehearsal party.

Bella was watching scarily close. It didn't bother me that much, but I didn't know what she wanted to know. I was wearing a dress Alice insisted that I wear. Purple and black, it looked lovely on me. I was putting make up on, and Bella's eyes watched me. "Bella, what is it." I spun around after finishing my eyeliner and mascara. "It's nothing!" Bella spoke softly still I felt her eyes burning on me. I chose to ignore it now hearing Alice entered. "People are turning up. Bella you ready?"

Bella took a deep breath then got to her feet. I followed slowly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The mood in the air between Jacob and Bella caught me by strange surprise. Everyone seemed to ignore it through the sit down dinner, and I didn't know what to do.

Was it the fact that Jacob's hand was gently resting on my thigh under the table, or Bella's blank stares to us. Either way I couldn't take the feeling that I was doing something wrong.

The only thing that I found amusing was the Cullen's way of faking eating. I didn't think they would put so much effort into a lie, but they did it well.

Alice always seemed to turn everything into a party. After the meal music was playing. People from Bella's old high school were there. Being she graduated a few weeks ago. Smiling talking to Jessica, and she was nicer to me now that before. I talked and dance, and having a good time. Emmett took my hand dancing with me on the dance floor. After being spun around, I suddenly noticed what was missing. Jacob wasn't in the main room, and I looked around to see if I could see anyone who would know where he was. I found Edward talking with Alice.

"Edward have you seen Jake?"

"No I've not seen him." Edward replied watching my eye.

Searching around still, then I noticed someone else was missing, and I bit my lip softly.

"Where's Bella?" some one asked from the other group, and my eyes on Alice's made me turn to the stair.

No one stopped me, and I ran carefully. A part of me didn't know what I was doing, but the other part was slowly chocking on the possibilities that could be.

Opening the door was the fasted I've done, and the sight took my breath away.

Bella's hands were entwined into Jacob's hair, and his hands holding her close to him. My heart stopped, for that moment I felt my whole body breaking into a million pieces.

They didn't even notice me there until I broke into an awkward laugh. When they pulled off each other, I was holding my arms around myself. Was it to protect myself, or hold myself together? Jacob's watched me laughing, and didn't know what to do.

The guilt on there faces made my laughter stop. Silence hung in the air for a few moments, and Bella was the one to start.

She stepped close to me, and opened her mouth to speak. My hand, I didn't know was clenched in a fist moved in a quick upper cut punch. Catching the side or her face under her eyes. Jacob moved towards me quicker, but I couldn't look at him. Turning away I run out of the run away from them.

No tears were in my eyes, but I ran right into Emmett. His strong arms caught me quickly stopping me falling over. "Lou, what's wrong?" He asked lightly holding me still. I was shaking all over. My eyes focused on his. "I need to get away, please. I can't be here!" the panic in my voice made him hold me away to study my face. "I don't understand." Emmett eyes golden on mine. "I, Jake, Bella. Need to go." Edward appearing from behind Emmett. "Louise, calm down." Edward taking my arm, and Emmett watched confused. Jacob standing at the top of the stairs and he was trembling watching Emmett holding me close and Edward's hand holding my arm.

My face turning to Edward. _They was kissing, please I can't be here Edward. _Please. In that silent moment Edward nodded taking me from Emmett. Lifting me in his arms I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck pressing my face into his shoulder.

Last thing I see was Bella beside Jacob, holding her face. She looked troubled.

The forest was darker than the outside. Edward placed me down on a fallen tree. He sat beside me, and didn't speak. I didn't know what to say, but felt his hand on my shoulder holding me lightly.

"You know Alice is going to be mad about the black eye you've given Bella." Edward's words were slow, and I turned my face to look at his. "You're not going to still marry her?" my voice unforgiving. Edward nodded. "If she still wants to be married." this I didn't understand.

"Bella, she was kissing Jacob." Eyes focused on his. "She kissed him." I repeated and Edward nodded.

"I, Edward." He placed a cold finger to my lips. "Louise please, don't think this doesn't upset me. When it does!" I nodded noticing the pain in his topaz eyes. My hand touched his face softly.

I didn't know what I was doing. "Edward, I just can't believe this."

Edward hand touched my lightly and held it still. "Wish you could read her thoughts, and know if she truly loves you." Speaking softly I couldn't stop feeling Edward's pain, it was my own pain of betrayal.

When Edward looked into my eyes, I didn't hate him anymore, I had nothing but empathy for him.

Lightly my face moved closely to his, and I didn't know what I was doing. Edward hold my face still lightly. I closed my eyes feeling his cold lips on mine. They was smooth but the chill didn't bother me. We kissed gentle and lightly holding me controlling the kiss.

The forces of Edward being pulled away from me made me snap my eyes open. I stared to Jacob, who look like he was going to kill.

My body kept still, but my eyes watched Edward getting to his feet. Jacob hands gripping on a tree tightly. I felt a jolt of fear go through me, as the trees snapped.

"Jacob, calm down!" Edward hissed, but Jacob still shook. His eyes burned towards me.

"You kissed her! How dare you touch her!" his voice was dark, and I kept still.

Edward moved so he was now in front of me like a shield. I didn't understand why he was so protective.

"Jacob, it's not what you think." Edward kept his voice even, but then it just seems to irritate him more.

"Jake, you kissed my cousin. You have no right to act like you own me." My voice broke the silence.

What happened next I didn't see coming. Eyes wide if I blinked I would have thought the giant beast had taken Jacob away.

The beast was Jacob, and my eyes watched it lunge at Edward.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

My eyes watch Edward grab Jacob quickly. A small yelp followed by a growl. "Run!" Edward yelled at me, and I kept staring blank. Edward was holding Jacob by the muzzle and his paws back away from his face. "Louise, go!" his voice louder and my feet finally started to listen to my brain.

I ran faster than my legs could carry me. I didn't see the tree root sticking out the ground. I went flying fast hitting the ground hard. I grabbed my throbbing leg, I knew it wasn't broken.

I could hear the fight going on, and I could stay away.

I slowly walked back seeing the fighting between Edward and the monster that used to be Jacob. Edward pushed Jacob back, and a growl escaped his chest. Jacob howled back. "Jake, you're being stupid, you want to kill me for that!" a loud booming back escaped the monster. Edward keeping his eyes focused. Jacob pounced again, but Edward moved quicker out the way. "Bella kissed you." Edward was answering, I could only guess was the thoughts in Jacob's mind.

The throbbing in my leg was getting worse, and I felt dizzy. Edward's eyes snapped to mine. His eyes widen, I then looked down for the first time to study my leg. The blood was oozing out slowly, but enough for Edward to know.

Edward moved to get away from me, and Jacob finally blocking his path away from me. I could see Edward holding his breath, but Jacob rushing at him from the side. Edward fell fast against a tree snapping it clean in two, and Jacob preparing for a kill. I screamed loud, and Jacob looked up, his eyes still the same eyes I remember to want to gaze in forever.

Edward was back to his feet, and trying to keep a composed manner. I now in a frantic motion of covering the long gash in my leg.

Jacob still making attacks at Edward. "Stop it!" Edward managed to shout, but Jacob never listened. Edward grabbing his front paw, the snap was loud. I closed my eyes hearing the crash of Jacob being thrown into a tree breaking it.

Edward at me side holding his breath tighter. I felt him bring my leg closer to his view. "I think I need stitches." I said slowly and Edward nodded not wanting to risk the smell that was drifting all around me. "Edward, you didn't." I listened to a howl from the woods.

Edward lifted me up, and was holding me carefully away from him. I felt the run towards the Cullen house. The running stopped, and I felt my body being thrown across the forest. I crashed against a tree, and I screamed in pain shooting up my back. Edward trying to rush to my aid, but Jacob blocked him from me. I held my side in pain. Edward pushed Jacob sharply out the way. "I'm not going to hurt her, you stupid Mongrel." Edward picking me up once more.

It then happened so fast, I didn't know if it was because Jacob didn't see me in Edward's arms. Or that he wasn't paying attention.

I felt the sharp claws of Jacob's paw catch the side of my chest harsh. I screamed louder, the pain was too much. Edward letting me go, the smell was too much for him to take. Rushing quickly to the house. I was on the ground feeling the blood shedding from me, and the world around was going black.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I open my eyes to see Carlisle above me. He was concentrating on the stitching. I then noticed where he was stitching. I then closed my eyes again feeling my cheeks turn bring red.

"Don't worry, you'll be ok." I then mumbled trying to block out the fact that I was topless. "It's not what I'm worried about." I tried to move, but I was still dizzy. "You needed a blood transfusion, you'll be ok." Carlisle finished with the stitching. "Again. Not what is worrying me." Carlisle catching on, then quickly covering my top half up. "I'm a professional." Smiling bright and looking to the packet of blood going into my arm.

"What Happened? Jake." Trying to move. Carlisle quickly placed a hand to steady me down.

"His home. Right now you should relax." Carlisle moved his hand from my shoulder. "I don't under stand. What's Jacob." Carlisle glanced around the hospital room. "Louise, I think its best you talk with Jacob about it." My eyes trying to get more from him. Emmett entered the room, Rosalie by his side. Jasper Alice behind them. I finally see Bella walked in, and she was sporting a fresh black eye.

"Stay away from me." I spat in the direction of Bella. I tried to get up, but Carlisle held my shoulder tight. "Louise, now isn't a good time." He calmly said watching Bella. "I wanted to say I'm so sorry." Bella spoke soft. I glared darkly. "What! Sorry you got caught!" my words sharp, and Bella gazed to the ground. "What I did was selfish. I was jealous."

The words didn't make sense to me. "What are you talking about Bella." Carlisle still holding my shoulder. "Louise, you really need to relax."

An intern entered the room. "Dr Cullen, I need you to sign this for me." The girl was short, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. He blue scrubs neat and clean. "Oh sorry Katt." Carlisle took the clip board signing it quick. "I'll be starting rounds shortly." Then smiling brightly at her. Katt smiled back but was obviously taken breathless by his beauty.

"Dr Cullen, you've got a day off for the wedding right." Carlisle sighed. "Yes, I'm just here to for a while." Katt nodded and then smiled to me. "You know you need to be more careful in heels." She walked away.

I blinked to Carlisle. "Out of the entire thing to lie about, what did you say happened to me." I then stared to Carlisle. "I said you feel over, and landed on the refreshment table." My eyebrows furrowed.

When Katt was gone. Bella was still staring at the ground, and my eyes calmed down. "Where's Edward?" I asked, everyone looked to Carlisle. "His, was phoning your father informing him, that you've been in an accident." I groaned lightly.

"You will be ok for the wedding." Alice smiled lightly. "Just Bella's eye is going to take forever to cover for tomorrow."

Rosalie laughed dry. "Well Jasper didn't have to bring her here." Rosalie sounding bitter, and Emmett rolled his eyes. "So Carlisle when will she be able to leave." I listened closely.

"I think it's best if you stay over night." Carlisle speaking to me. "And you be all ready for Bride's maid in the morning." I stared to Bella, then Alice.

"Louise, you're not betting against me." She said simple. I then rolled my eyes. "No Alice." I turned to Bella, she was watching me closely.

"I just need to see Jake, please." My voice quick, then I noticed the dark eyes peaking from around the door full of pain. "I think we should leave them alone." Carlisle escorted everyone out the room, and Jacob stepped in slowly.

I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to want him, like I wanted him so badly. His eyes full of grief and my eyes avoided them. "Louise, I. I need to tell you something important." My hand holding onto the sheet covering myself.

"Do you now?"

Jacob turned closing the door lightly, and them moved closer to me, but still kept a safe distance.

"Louise, I never wanted you to find out that way." His hands tight in his pockets, and I kept my eyes away.

"What that you're a, I don't know, a monster." Eyes closed I didn't hear anything.

Warmth touched my arm, and I opened my eyes to watch his eyes on me face. "Louise, I'm a werewolf." He spoke softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought that Leech was going to, to."

"Feed off me," I spat out opening my eyes catching the pain in his.

"Well yes, I didn't want him to kill you." Eyes deep in my own, and I held the blanket tighter to my chest.

"Jake, I just don't understand." One of my hands reached out for his, but then taking it back at the last moment.

"You remember, when I wanted to look at you?" I simply nodded.

"I couldn't tell you, what I am, if I didn't imprint on you." Jacob never confused me much before, but now I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Jacob, you didn't tell me, I saw." The fact was I was used to vampires, but all I know about werewolves was they was animals, they killed. "Louise, stop looking at me like that!" Jacob stood up. My eyes glanced at my hands for a brief second.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, it's just." I then found his eyes again. "I'm scared so much, you could have killed me."

Jake moved closer to me, and placed a hand to mine. The warmth of his skin on mine send shivered down my arms. "Louise, I didn't mean to hurt you, it was an accident."

My bottom lip trembled. "I'm going to be scarred." Voice shaken and he stepped back from me. His hand still on mine.

"Can you show me?" Jacob moved close again.

My eyes focused on his. "Jake, you caught my." The red started to return to my face.

He watched my eyes going down to the sheet held against me.

A knock on the door made us both jump. "Can I come in?" the soft Canadian accent caught me off guard. "Erm yeah, sure." I spoke quickly. Katt smiled looking to the blood bag that was now gotten empty. "I'll just take this off you." She then started to remove the I.V from my arm, and then taking the things away. "You're lucky." Then walking away closing the door behind her.

The silence held around us until I couldn't bare it anymore. "What do you mean, imprint." I spoke quickly.

Jacob sat down again holding my hand in both his. "I can't really understand that much. This is all new to me Louise."

I laughed quickly, and Jacob stared at me. "so what's so funny?" his hand touched my arm. "I watched, you and my cousin kiss, and I'm not mad anymore!" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"ok Lou, how much pain killers are you on." He then rubbed his thumb on my arm.

"I have no idea, no idea at all." I then lifted my other hand taking his. I then took his hand in mine and kissed his fingers.

"so I'm going to think your high right now." Jacob smile bright.

"Nope, you got another chance." My words simple, and Jake quickly leaned in kissing me softly.

The kiss made my heart thud hard against my ribs, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy staying mad at him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The morning came quicker than I wanted it too. The room I was in had no window, and Alice was smiling beside me.

"Carlisle said you can leave. So I have come to collect you, and get you ready for today."

Alice smile was too bright for the time. I nodded watching her face.

"Wedding still a go then?" asking Alice, as she was handing me clothes to wear.

"Yup, Bella and Edward talked. He was upset, but then always forgives her." Her smile bright

"Like people in love do." I added now dressed, and she smiled.

"So you are in love with Jake!" Alice smile seem to be getting bigger.

"Yes I do love Jacob." I then pulled my hair out my face, and left the hospital with Alice to be bride's maid to this over the top wedding.

The wedding was beautiful, and Bella loved every second of it.

There were criers, and the service was wonderful. The vows spoken and I watched in wonder of how much Edward loved Bella. My heart melted feeling that they were going to be together forever.

Bella wasn't perfect, but then she wanted to make up for what happened. I didn't care I wasn't in any pain, and no one would see my scars.

My dress seemed not as wonderful seeing it on Rosalie as well, and then again Angela was even prettier than me.

Jasper Emmett in suits caught me by a great surprise, the whole thing seemed so long, and I remembered how long weddings take.

I spent most the service I tried to find Patrick, but I couldn't see him anywhere. It dawned on me that he might be late, or just skipped the service. I didn't know but I smiled and listen to Bella and Edward take their vows.

Alice now pushing and pulling people around for photos. Everyone smiling and happy.

I felt a hand on my arm, and I spun around to face Jacob. He was wearing the suit I got him, and he looked wonderful.

"You know, you look wonderful today!" he whispered lightly into my ear, and holding my waist gentle.

Alice rushed to us, "you're late Jacob!" Alice huffed but pulled us into frame getting several photos taken.

Jacob held my waist, he was close to me, and I smiled for more pictures.

After the pictures I stared to search for Patrick. I'd phoned the apartment, but he wasn't there, I even phone the store's number. Nothing he wasn't picking up his cell phone.

Jacob picking up on my worries holding me gentle. "His probably at the hospital thinking your there."

I nodded to agree, but my stomach was in a knot, something wasn't right.

I rang the hospital before the reception started, but he hadn't turned up there. I didn't like the feeling of sinking fear, and Jasper tried his hardest to calm me down. Jacob not liking it that much.

Didn't know if it was because Jasper being a vampire, or he just didn't want someone else calming me down.

Alice was even acting unusable for herself. The meal went well, and Alice topping up my wine glass. Jacob was giving her dark looks. "Alice, are you trying to make her drunk." He spat coving my glass before she could top it up a third time.

"I'm just being nice." She said innocently, but then Jacob still kept his hand on the glass.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I took the glass of wine, and Jacob removed his hand from the top of it.

Her eyes wide and I didn't understand why she looked at me with sorrow on a day that was meant to be joy filled.

"Louise, I don't think I can tell you." She glanced at the wine glass in my hand. I didn't know what was going on, but the pit of my stomach was getting hollow.

The room felt like it was spinning. I got to my feet, and I ran out of the hall. I didn't know what was wrong in my head, but I knew something wasn't right.

I felt the warmth of Jacob holding me close to him, but the tears now falling.

"Louise Swan?" a man I'd never meet said my name. I turned to face who was talking to me, and he took off some sunglasses. It wasn't even sunny, it was a dull day.

"Yes!" my hand now tight in Jacob's his stood closely behind me holding me steady.

The man's face wasn't easy to read, but one thing was for sure. He was the barer of the bad new.

"Your father was in an accident." He spoke slowly, but the words didn't connect to my brain, and I knew Jacob was holding me upright.

"He didn't see someone in the road until it was too late." He pursed for a moment.

"Where is he?" I spoke softly, and my eyes wide, and Jacob playing with my hair.

The man didn't speak, and my whole body was numb, completely and totally numb.

"I'm sorry, but your father didn't make it." He spoke.

I closed my eyes feeling the shape pain in my heart, and it was like I couldn't breathe.

"When did this happen?" Jacob asked still holding me in his arms. The man thought.

"Time of death was announced at three thirty am this morning." The man then glance to me, tipping his head. "I'm sorry about your lose." He then handed me a card.

"You can contact us." He was cut of when Charlie standing behind him. One glimpse at my face it told him all he needed to know.

Charlie's face fell, and he rushed to my side.

I never known Charlie to be much on emotion, but taking me from Jacob he held me tight.

"I'm sorry, you are?" the man said to Charlie giving him a deep stare.

"I'm police chief Swan." He quickly showed his badge, and then gave the man a dark look.

He still held me, and then looked to the card. "Detective Frances, my daughter just got married today." He then handed me back to Jacob who held me softly against his chest.

"Patrick Swan was he your brother?" the Detective asked Charlie. The past tense made it more clearly to Charlie what was going on.

"Yes, my older brother." His face more falling. "He was coming here, to my daughters wedding. He left early to see if his daughter was ok."

The Detective then nodded quickly.

"The coroner determined that he died on impact, and the body will be released for funeral arrangements."

Charlie nodded again then watched me, "Jake, I think its best you take her, to my house."

Jacob nodded lifting me up into his arms, and I rested my head in his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 12

Writers warning, even tho i have rated this story a M I am adding this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature

**Chapter 12**

I noticed that Jacob not only run really fast, but he took me back to his house. We entered and no one was in.

"My dad's gone to Sue's house for the day." He answered my looks of confusion.

Jacob placed me down, but I just stood back up. My face felt sore and my eyes stung from the mascara running down my cheeks.

"I need to clean up." I said softly Jake took my face in his hands gently. "I'm going to take care of you." His voice strong, not of someone his age, but more mature.

"Can I borrow a shirt, or something to get out this dress?" my eyes wide and Jacob nodded.

"Yeah sure." Jacob still kept his hand cupping my chin carefully.

"Thank you, I just need to clean up." I felt him softly kissing me, and I held onto the feeling. He let go rushing to his room, and then handed me a pair of old sweat pants and a baggy t shirt.

"I don't fit in them anymore." Jacob smiled brushing a stray curl of my face.

I forgotten how much time, well not much time but effort went into my makeup and hair, and now I just felt horrible.

In the bathroom I caught my reflection quickly. The black lines down my cheeks, and the puffy red under my eyes. Picking up a flannel I cleaned my face, and then found the zip getting out the dress.

My eyes went to the surgical pad covering the side of my chest. I slowly pulled back one side to take my first look at the damage.

The three lines were neat, and the stitched holding them closed. I looked away quickly. Then back to my face in the mirror, and wasn't sure what I was looking for. In movies when you got harmed by a werewolf. You normally would become one too, but I couldn't find anything to show if I was going to be a werewolf of not.

I put the t shirt on with the sweat pants. Baggy wasn't the word for what they was on me, but I opened the bathroom door. Searching quickly around, and I held my breath. "I'm in my room Lou!" Jake called for me, and I wondered towards his voice.

Opening the door he was sitting down on his bed watching me closely. "They look good on you." Breaking into a half smile and I joined him on the bed.

"Jake, I have to ask you something. It's going to sound silly but." My hand went to where his claws cut me. Jacob looked away from me for a brief seconds.

"I want to know." My voice small he cut me off.

"No you're not going to change!" his voice steady, and his hand too mine. Holding it lightly, and catching my eyes.

"I'm never going to let that happen again Louise I promise." I never have seen so much sorrow in beautiful dark eyes.

"Jake, I'm ok." My voice gentle, and my hand cupped under his chin. He then looked deep into my eyes.

"I really am ok." I repeated and held his gaze. Jacob moved his other hand around my back pulling me onto his lap, and I cuddled into the warmth.

"Louise, I'm so sorry." He spoke into my hair careful of my side.

"Jacob, I mean, you was mad you can't help that you wanted to protect me." My hand moved into his hair brushing it out of his face.

"I'm not talking about that. I mean, letting Bella kiss me." Jacob pursed holding onto me lighter, and I moved so I could see his face better.

"It doesn't matter right now. I mean everything little thing doesn't matter." My eyes filling with tears again and it hit me that I was never going to see my father again.

I wasn't going to complain about the towels left lying on the ground. The way he used to sing stupid sea chanteys.

Jacob holding me closer rocking me softly not speaking. I didn't know what I was going to do without Patrick. I was alone in the world. My father was all I had in life.

"I think Charlie would, look after you. I mean he does have Bella's room empty now." Jacob softly answered my thoughts, and I cuddled into him more.

"I just wish. I wish I was nicer to him. I can't believe his gone." My voice shaky and Jacob kept running his hand up and down my back. I cried into his chest, and he made calming shh noises.

"I never even told him how much I love him." My eyes cried so much. I didn't think it was going to stop, but Jacob still held me close to his chest.

"He knew you loved him." Jacob spoke softly playing with my hair. My eyes finding his and my hand softly to his face.

"I didn't say it, I said." I thought back for the last time I was with Patrick. "I Will." The tear trickled down and he caught it.

"Louise, he knew you loved him." His fingertip wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I just don't, I just don't know what to do." My voice cracking and Jacob held me tighter.

I didn't know what I was doing, but my lips meet his. I kissed him holding on tightly. He ran his hand down my waist to my hip, and held it softly making the kiss deeper. Feeling his hands running under the T shirt. His skin burned on mine, and I steadily undid the tie he was wearing. The movement was natural lifting the T shift over my head. He kissed down my neck slowly. I gasped feeling him move me onto the bed laying me down. He kissed down my body sending shivers, and I closed my eyes trying to breathe. I felt his lips on my hip moving softly, and I gasped more arching my back slowly. I run my fingers into his hair taking deep breaths.

Jacob taking off the sweat pants, his run his hand softly up the inside of my thigh. My eyes finally meeting his, and I bit my lip watching his eyes burning mine.

He lay above my, and kissed me softly holding my waist. I positioned my legs on either side of him, and felt his hands running up my back holding my body tight on his.

The kiss was deep and full of a burning hunger. I ran my fingertips down his chest.

My hand went to the belt of the trousers he wore, and I unfastened them quickly. My hands trembled lightly starting to remove them from him. Jacob's eyes still kept on mine, and kissed my cheek around to my ear.

"Louise, I hope I'm not rushing you." His words lingered in my ear, and I gripped my hands onto his waist. My eyes wide feeling his so close against me. I could feel all of him on me.

"I love you." I said breathlessly, and my hand touching his face softly. His eyes watched mine careful.

"I love you." He spoke softly before leaning kissing me vigorously, and my body was tensing with excitement.

"Jake, I'm ready." I spoke in between the kisses, and his hand slid my panties off. I kept my eyes on his, and holding my breath.

"Louise are you sure?" He spoke but I pulled my lips to his, and I arched my pulling him onto my harder. His movements were slow but it felt like slow motion. I could feel him inside me careful and I gasped my hands holding up his back. Jacob moved slow and steady. He kissed my forehead holding my waist lifting my hips to meet his. I closed my eyes taking in all the emotions flowing through me. Jacob moaning lightly and our lips kissing hungrily the movement natural his body completing mine.

Lying in his arms was calming, and he kissed my temple.

"I really do love you Louise." Jacob spoke softly into my hair. My head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I know, I love you so much." I rolled so I could look into his eyes. They were wide the dark was warm and caring. I smiled small my eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of his face.

"I'm going to take care of you Louise." He played with a piece of my blonde hair, and I took his hand in mine. Our skin mine fair his rustic.

I kissed him once more curling into his arms and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Opening my eyes slowly I watched Jacob sleeping. He snored lightly and I smiled watching his face. It seemed to reflect his age, and I brushed a stray hair out of his face.

It was dark outside, and I see the night sky. The need to use the bathroom overcomes me. I slid out the bed careful not to wake up Jake.

I quickly got dressed, and tiptoed out of Jacob's bedroom. I was confronted by Billy. His dark eyes watching mine judgemental.

"Oh, Hi Billy." I gave a small smile hoping my face didn't give anything away.

"Charlie is worried. He has been wondering where you was." Billy's face softens watching mine.

"Jake brought me here to calm down." I finally managed to say. My hands fiddled with the baggy t shirt, and Billy looked to Jacob's room.

"Louise, remember sex does have consequences." He spoke to me watching the door more closely. I then closed my eyes feeling a blush start spreading over my face.

"I'm going to let this one slide, due to your loss." He then smiled lightly. His eyes even sparkled, as if his lecture was just a put on from him being an adult.

"So, can we like? Skip the telling Charlie part." I spoke slow hoping that it was going to be ok.

The door knocked. I then jumped again listening to the familiar voice.

"Billy, is Louise here?" Charlie's voice behind the door.

"Yeah she's here." Billy called out, and moved to open the door for Charlie.

He rushed into the house faster than a speeding bullet. His eyes wide and alert and I stared to him.

"Louise, I told Jake to take you to my, our house." He spoke quickly then sees me in Jacob's clothes.

"I don't have time, Louise go to the car." He pointed and I then bit me lip.

"Can I say goodbye to Jake first?" my eyes wide, but he then scold.

"Hurry." Charlie pointed to Jacob's bedroom door. I then rushed quickly to the room pulling the door open fast.

"Jake, wake up." I quickly slapped his arm, and he stirred but not woke.

"Jacob I have to leave, and Charlie looks pissed." I whispered harsh. Jacob then opening his eyes quickly.

"Oh you ok?" then watching my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just I'll try and call you later ok." I then quickly kissed him, but then his hands held my face making the kissed longer.

"Louise Samantha Swan, Move it!" Charlie called making us break the kiss.

"I love you." He said simply, and I smiled picking up the dress and shoes.

"I love you too." Then rushed out the room to Charlie.

"I'm in trouble?" my voice small, and his eyes watching mine.

"Car, now." He pointed and I walked slowly to the cruiser.

The drive home was quite. Was he saving all the yelling for inside. Or was he just trying to scare me. I didn't know what to expect to happen, but then I was still terrified of Charlie.

The car pulled into the driveway, and there was my car next to his. I guessed one of the Cullen's drove it back from there house. I then thought about Bella, and what she was doing right now.

An inappropriate image flashed my eyes and I then blocked it out. The car engine stopped, and Charlie got out of his side. Walking round and opening my side.

"Come on!" he then watched me, and I slowly got out the car. He marched me to the front door, and then opened it before me.

"Louise. First things first." He watched my face, and I tried to no show any fear.

"Did you use protection?" he looked more incompatible of talking about the subject, than I had listening to it.

My eyes rolled to the ground, and then my hands held onto each other tight.

"Louise, you know you could get pregnant, STI's. You need to be responsible." His voice raised and I bit my lip more.

"I doubt I'll get a STI, it was our first time." I stopped talking. One Charlie was changing colours, and two I just confessed to having sex.

"Louise you have to understand. Jacob took advantage of the situation." His eyes now showing the person he was really angered with.

"Charlie, He didn't force me." I spoke too quickly and I then gasped. "You're not going to have him arrested?" my voice suddenly panicked.

"No I'm not. I just wish you had better judgement." He then watched me closer. "Five minutes of being your legal guardian, and you already push my buttons." He spoke more relaxed. I then placed the dress down on the chair.

"So this is the talk?" my voice getting back to some form of normal. Charlie nodded.

"We have a lot to go through, but I think we can make it." His eyes worn and I nodded.

"So I'm moving here then?" I watched his face, and he nodded.

"Pretty much, I can have you enrolled into Forks high." Charlie spoke careful, and I could tell he wasn't much expert in teenage girls.

"We can deal in the morning." The sound of my voice soft and he nodded again.

"You need to get some sleep." He added with a worn smile. "I will be speaking with Jake soon, if you're going to be together. I am going to lay down some rules." I rolled my eyes, and then headed for the stairs.

"Night Charlie." I said simply

"Night Lou." he replied and I headed for bed. I got to Bella's room, which was now mine. I looked around the room quickly before crawling into the fold out bed, and feel to sleep quickly. My last thoughts of Jacob, and if his father was giving him 'the talk'.


	15. Epilogue

(ok I know this is really cut short, but then I am in the making of the third part to this story, look out for my next one to be written and added soon thank you for reading 3 emy)

**Chapter 14**

The week went by quicker than I could imagine. The whole fact that I knew that Bella wasn't changing her mind. I figured that out when the Cullen's left Forks.

Katt the intern at the Hospital put in for a transfer to Chicago, so I assumed that the Cullen's moved there.

The funeral was the worst part. Even though I had Jacob with me, and he never left my side. It hurt too much to be there, and I never thought that I could hurt this way.

Embarrassment was to follow after the funeral. Charlie and Billy. Both sat me and Jacob down. To talk about sex. It was the most torture a teenage couple can be put through. I didn't like one minute of it.

Standing in the front yard of my new home. I watched as the pack. Consisting at the time of, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil and Seth. Helped move my things from my old place to the new. I loved hanging about with them. Just some reason Embry didn't want to spend much time around me. I didn't really understand.

So here I am. New home, in a new town. I have a great loving and caring boyfriend. I'm starting to make new friends from the pack, and also with the other wolf girls. Emily who with me share the scar of a wolf girl. I conceder myself lucky that it's not on my face. I then get along with Kim, who is my age and is so much fun to hang around with.

So your thinking, this girl is pretty surprising.

All I can say is, Bella may be with the vampire, now starting her life with the Cullen's. I meant every word I said, as soon as she chooses that life. She was dead to me.

I'm the wolf girl. I am in love with a werewolf, and I am never looking back Jacob is my life and my only love.

But then again life with the pack is never going to make my life ordinary again.


End file.
